Eddy
Eddward Ziutek McGee '''znany też jako '''Eddy jest jedną z głównych postaci w serialu animowanym na Cartoon Network - Ed, Edd i Eddy. Osobowość Eddy jest często samolubny i przeważnie działa na rzecz własnych zainteresowań, czasem nawet zaniedbując swoich przyjaciół. Ponieważ często jest zbyt ambitny, zwodniczy, głośny i żądny władzy, jego rówieśnicy często go społecznie odrzucają. Kevin opisuje go jako „zdesperowanego” przy więcej niż jednej okazji, ponieważ Eddy jest naprawdę głodny społecznej akceptacji i denerwuje go fakt, że jego rywal jest najpopularniejszym dzieckiem, podczas gdy on sam jest mniej popularny od Deski. Dobrym przykładem jego samolubstwa i chciwości jest odcinek „Edy spłacają długi”. Po zmanipulowaniu Eda do kupienia łamiszczęk zamiast krówek dla Sary, Chudy Edd wpadł na pomysł spłacenia dla niej długu. Eddy (bardziej dla siebie niż dla Sary) wymyśla w związku z tym przekręt, w którym Kevin bije Eda i Chudego Edda oraz zawiesza ich na drzewie, a potem Eddy używa ich jako piniat dla Jonny'ego próbującego zdobyć nagrodę. Eddy mieszka trochę we własnym świecie, w którym wszyscy go kochają i podziwiają. W tym świecie jest bardziej inteligentny niż Chudy Edd i jest dosłownie królem. Ten świat marzeń został pokazany w jego części opowieści na dobranoc Jonny'emu w odcinku „Dawno temu w ścianie”. Eddy ma prawdopodobnie paranoję przy Kevinie, jak pokazano w odcinku „Szczęście Edów”. Po tym, jak Ed zapomina, gdzie ukrył cenne "pisemka" Eddy'ego, podejrzewa, że Kevin ukradł je i że Ed, Chudy Edd oraz Jimmy są z nim w zmowie. Eddy wykazywał również tchórzliwe zachowanie przy więcej niż jednej okazji, kiedy ratuje swoją własną skórę (lub otrzymuje darmowe łamiszczęki) zamiast pomagać swoim przyjaciołom. Jednak pomimo okropnego traktowania pokazuje, że dba o nich i naprawdę ceni ich przyjaźń. Chociaż były pewne odcinki, które pokazały tę cechę (jak w „A Fistful Of Ed” lub „Edd maminsynek” ), najbardziej jest ona prominentna w filmie, która pasuje do jego rozwoju postaci: uratował Eda przed gniewnym Rolfem podczas pościgu samochodowego, błagał Chudego Edda o przeprosiny, przyznając się do swoich błędów i uśmiecha się, gdy Chudy pociesza go po pokazaniu wyrzutów sumienia z jego działań na końcu filmu. Chociaż cechy te mogą wydawać się same w sobie definitywnymi częściami jego charakteru, można je również łatwo wyjaśnić. Wiele jego negatywnych cech pochodzi od jego starszego brata, który (według Eddy'ego) oszukiwał ludzi, choć znacznie bardziej skutecznie. Jego brat został łatwo przyjęty do społeczeństwa, a Eddy był szanowany, ponieważ był z nim. Po jego odejściu Eddy postanowił pójść w jego ślady, ale niestety nie udało mu się. Jego brat był popularny, ponieważ jego przekręty i psoty działały, podczas gdy Eddy za każdym razem zawodził, a jego przyjaciele padali ofiarami i odchodzili z pustymi rękami. Brat Eddy'ego był kimś, z kim ludzie chcieli być w pobliżu, ponieważ był zabawny i popularny (pomimo tego, że jego jedyny występ ukazał go jako bezwzględnego tyrana). Eddy jest znany z tego, że nienawidzi ptaków. Jest to po raz pierwszy pokazane w odcinku „Klub Eda”, kiedy po tym, jak Edom udaje się wydobyć 25 groszy z kanału, przylatuje ptak (prawdopodobnie mewa), wyrywał pieniążek z dłoni Eddy'ego i odlatuje. Ptak pojawia się ponownie, gdy Edy patrzą na drzewo, a ptasie gniazdo spada na głowę Eda. Eddy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to ten sam ptak, a on potem odlatuje. Eddy wtedy mówi „Nie cierpię ptaków!”. W odcinku „Eddy niemowa” i „Ed idzie do pracy” zostaje zaatakowany przez podżegającego koguta. W odcinku „Klątwa” mówi dokładnie to samo, kiedy wrony zostały przywołane przez klątwę Eda. Eddy wykazał się pewnym poziomem intelektu w całej serii, wymyślając skuteczne przekręty, takie jak wihajster, maszyna do wyznaczania zawodu, Teatr Edów i „kanadyjskie pistolety na wodę”. Do pewnego stopnia dzieli z Eddem umiejętność tworzenia użytecznych przedmiotów od zera lub leżących losowo rzeczy. Choć Eddy nie jest tak bystry jak Chudy Edd, jeśli chodzi o inteligencję bezpośrednią, Eddy posiada szeroką i niezwykle zróżnicowaną wiedzę o popkulturze. Kilkukrotnie w ciągu serii odwoływał się nie tylko do znanych filmów/aktorów/reżyserów, ale także do bardziej wyrafinowanych postaci historycznych, takich jak Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec i Michaił Barysznikow. W filmie wyjaśniono przyczynę jego zachowania: Okazuje się, że wszystkie jego samolubne i podłe cechy były maską, zachowując się jak jego brat tylko po to, aby zdobyć szacunek brata i zaprzyjaźnić się ze wszystkimi; miało to jednak odwrotny skutek i prawie stracił swoich najlepszych przyjaciół z powodu swojego zachowania. Jego prawdziwe ja jest smutnym, niezrozumianym i znienawidzonym dzieciakiem, który tęsknił za miłością i szacunkiem, był maltretowany przez całe życie i wszyscy się nad nim znęcali. Eddy jest bardzo wrażliwy na punkcie swojego wzrostu, co sugeruje, że może mieć kompleks Napoleona. Eddy nie znosi szkoły i niejednokrotnie próbował z niej uciec. Jego karta ocen ma nie tylko same litery F, ale także komentarze nauczyciela wypełniające całą drugą stronę karty. Jego słabe oceny są bardziej niż prawdopodobne z powodu znacznego braku wysiłku z jego strony. Jego pomysły na przekręty są regularnie kreatywne i sprytne, wykazują dużą inteligencję. Eddy uwielbia swój własny pokój, wystrojony w stylu retro. Niektóre ze znajdujących się w nim przedmiotów to lampa z lawą, duże, okrągłe łóżko typu king-size, kula dyskotekowa i gramofon. Eddy ma również przyzwoitą kolekcję płyt winylowych, które pasują do odtwarzacza. Eddy jest najczęściej widziany, gdy dowodzi dwoma Edami, aby budowali przekręty, podczas gdy on wykonuje pracę niefizyczną lub żadną. Prawdopodobnie lubi gotować, ponieważ często oferuje lunch swoim przyjaciołom, zwłaszcza omlety maślane. Omlety te są często przez niego zauważane i wydaje się, że jest z nich bardzo dumny, do tego stopnia, że uważa, że są one najlepsze w historii. Jest również bardzo niecierpliwy i nie chce mu się często czekać. Najlepiej pokazuje to jego niechęć do oczekiwania minutę, aż burrito z mikrofalówki ugotuje się w odcinku „Odznaki”. Bardzo szybko wyciąga wnioski, do tego stopnia, że wydaje ultimatum tym, których fałszywie oskarża, na przykład wtedy, gdy oskarżył Eda i Chudego Edda o współpracę z Kevinem w odcinku „Szczęście Edów”. Trzeba przyznać, że był wtedy wyjątkowym paranoikiem, ale regularnie wyciąga wnioski na temat winy lub niewinności innych (przykładem jest lista podejrzanych w odcinku „Gnilna słodycz zemsty”). Jednym z powodów dumy Eddy'ego jest jego starszy brat. Brat Eddy'ego jest jego rzekomym idolem, a Eddy szybko wskazuje, w jaki sposób przypomina swojego starszego brata. Eddy często również wspomina o swoim rodzeństwie, zwłaszcza o tym, jak nauczył Eddy'ego wszystkiego o przekrętach i o tym, jak jego brat prowadził ślepą uliczkę przed opuszczeniem domu. Używa także brata jako groźby więcej niż raz (zwłaszcza w odcinku „Podaj dalej”). Nawet gdy staje się jasne dla wszystkich w filmie jaka jest prawda, Eddy nie przyznaje się do tego, dopóki nie zostanie znokautowany. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Eddy jest fanem Toma Jonesa i Barry'ego White'a , o czym świadczą płyty i plakaty w jego pokoju. en:Eddy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z kreskówek Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Łowcy skarbów Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Fałszywi antagoniści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Komediowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Tytułowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Zazdrośni Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Złośliwi Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Casanova Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Ofiary Kategoria:Zakochani w złoczyńcach Kategoria:Chorzy psychicznie Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Egomaniacy Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Nienawidzący samych siebie Kategoria:Niechciani Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Niekompetentni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Organizatorzy Kategoria:Wprowadzeni w błąd Kategoria:Zepsuta słodycz